


You either die the hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain

by King_of_Sweaters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Annabeth Chase, Dark Percy Jackson, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Sweaters/pseuds/King_of_Sweaters
Summary: I've already got out planned what i will do for the seven, but i'm taking recommendations on everyone else.





	1. just getting established

**Author's Note:**

> I've already got out planned what i will do for the seven, but i'm taking recommendations on everyone else.

I would just like to see who is interested before I start this. Within a week I will post the first chapter if i feel like enough people are interested, if not, i will write something else.


	2. Son of the Sea, part one

Hero of the gods? Boy, who are you fighting for? The gods who wish you to do what they want. The thought drives you mad. How long until your good heart fails to continue to trust?

The sun has woke and so have you. Amid the yawns and stretches of waking, you remember; your little sister, from the side of dear old dad, found only a half year before, her quest ends today! You knew you couldn’t stop her, she was only going to prove herself, she was 14 and it was much safer than visiting uncle Hades when you were twelve, right? Rush to get ready, boy, time to see what you have lost.  
Along with poor Badaui Sagong, the sweet girl with the bright eyes, went Nico and Déntro, the satyr that found her. Time to rush, you eagerly wait the arrival of the trio, you stand near the labyrinth, where they said they would come back at just a week ago. Badaui looked healthy through the Iris message  
Nico climbs out, hours past noon. His face streaked with dirt. He is holding a small jar smelling of soot and won’t meet you eyes as he tells you what happened. Your smile fades.   
“The good news is we did find the empousa. We killed them. We went to sleep, ready to come back today. I woke up and Badaui was gone. I found her. Zeus decide hev liked her. He tried to do what he did with so many other mortals. She refused. She attempted to fight him off. He didn’t like that. I found her ashes. I’m so sorry”

 

The only thought over the next few days consist of how she must be avenged. You are determined to figure out how to kill a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update again within a week hopefully. please tell if you notice any incorrect spelling or grammar, in fact, any construtive crit. sorry this is short.


End file.
